childrens_videos_uk_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Land Before Time
The Land Before Time is a UK VHS released in 1996 by Universal and CIC Video. Plot The Land Before Time is the story of a magical journey that begins long ago when dinosaurs roamed a land threatened by earthquakes and volcanoes. A young brontosaurus named Littlefoot, suddenly finding himself all alone, sets off in search of the legendary Great Valley, a land of lush vegetarian where dinosaurs can thrive and live in peace. Along the way he meets four young dinosaurs - Cera, Spike, Ducky and Petrie - each a member of a different dinosaur family. during their journey to the Great Valley, they encounter incredible adventures and obstacles and learn unforgettable lessons about life and what it means to stick together. Presented by George Lucas and Steven Spielberg, and directed by Don Bluth, The Land Before Time is a classic tale of hope, survival and love. Notes * Voices: Gabriel Damon as Littlefoot, Candace Hutson as Cera, Bill Erwin as Grandpa Longneck, Helen Shaver as Littlefoot's Mother, Burke Byrnes as Daddy Topps, Frank Welker as Sharptooth, Pat Hingle as Rooter, Judith Barsi as Ducky, Will Ryan as Petrie, Frank Welker as The Grey-Nose, and Bill Erwin as The Fat Crown-Head * Narrated by Pat Hingle * Release Date: 1st November 1996 * Distributed by Universal and CIC Video Opening Previews (UK) # CIC Video (1994-1997) Warning screen # Universal Pictures (1991-1997) logo # Closed Captions screens # Coming Soon slide # An American Tail: Fievel Goes West trailer # The Flintstones trailer # Rugrats Videos trailer (version #1) # Muppet Treasure Island trailer # The Santa Clause trailer # Jetsons: The Movie trailer # Casper trailer # An American tail trailer # Rugrats: A Baby's Gotta Do what a Baby's Gotta Do trailer # Ren and Stimpy: The Classics trailer # Clarissa Explains it All: Dating trailer # The New Adventures of Timon and Pumbaa trailer # The BFG trailer # Gay Purr-ee/The Hideaways/Twice Upon a Time trailer # Coming Soon from Jim Henson Video # The Muppet Christmas Carol trailer # The VCI children's trailer from 1997 # Universal Studios Florida 1989 trailer # Stay Tuned # BBFC U card # Universal Pictures 1964 logo # Start of The Land Before Time (1988) Closing Previews (UK) # End of The Land Before Time (1988) # A Don Bluth film logo # Amblin Entertainment logo # A Muppet Moment (about the swamp clip) # Coming Soon slide # Pizza Hut The Land Before Time 1988 Commercial # Pizza Hut The Land Before Time Puppets 1989 Commercial # Pizza Hut The Land Before Time Australian 1988 Commercial # Pizza Hut The Land Before Time Puppets Australian 1989 Commercial # JC Penney The Land Before Time 1988 Commercial # The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure trailer # The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving trailer # Bambi trailer # Watership Down trailer # CIC Video (1994-1997) Warning scroll Gallery The Land Before Time (1988) (1996 Re-Release) UK VHS Spine.png|Spine The Land Before Time (1988) (1996 Re-Release) UK VHS Back cover.png|Back cover The Land Before Time (1988) (UK VHS 1996) Cassette.png|Cassette Category:UK VHS Releases Category:The Land Before Time Category:Universal Pictures (1990-1997) Category:1996 Category:CIC Video